chatbotfandomcom-20200213-history
JobCandidateNegotiationParaphrasesSemantic.txt/Test.txt
: * I want $20,000 for a salary. * Yes, I want $20000 per month. * I would be happy with around 20,000 dollars * Yes I want 20,000 dollars per month * I want 20,000 dollars * you'd be getting the best in the field. I'd be glad to be your programmer for 20,000 NIS : * I would like 20% pension. * Great, in terms of the pension fund. I would like a 20% pension fund. * I disagree with you. I really feel that 20% is reasonable * Are you sure I cannot get 20% pension? : * I assumed 40 hours a week * I only want to work 8 hours a day. * Yes, thank you. What were you thinking in terms of working hours? I was thinking on the lines of 8 hours * I believe you will find that I am a very efficient worker. I do not waste time and feel that I can be very productive in 8 hours : * I will work 9 hours a day. * I will agree to 9 hours/day if that includes a 1 hour lunch break in the middle of the day : * Im all for moving up in the company, but I prefer to start on top. * Fast promotion track is best for me. * OK, what about the promotions possibilities? I feel that considering the skills I will be bringing, I should be on the fast promotion track : * throw in a car and the rest we discussed and you got a deal * I would like a company car. * In that case, I would like a leased car : * Good. With regards to the job description. Considering my experience and qualifications I believe you'll agree that I should take up the post of project manager : * Yes sir. * I'd be happy with that. Agreed? * OK in that case we can agree Uncategorized: * what is your current offer? * at what salar? * I would need a better salary than that and a guaranteed pension * 20,000 basic and 20% pension for an 8 hour day * do we have agreement on the other subjects? * what job description are you suggesting? * so we need to discuss promotion track and car, right? * so 12,000 with 20% pension, 8 hour day, leased car and promotion on merit * I could agree to being a team manager instead if I get a leased car * I would obviously like fast track and a lease car.: * ok then.. back to the car... Since your only paying 12,000 I need reliable transportation. * Alright, what are you offering? * for that 7000 you expect me to do what, exactly? * I am currently earning twice that. * Can you not match that, then offer benefits to make your offer acceptable? * do you offer a pension fund? * that's a good start, how about a car? * fine. does your company promote rather quickly? * and what would I start as? * you only want to pay 12,000 AND have me work 10 hours a day? something is not right there. * no weekends.. My family is important to me * I can agree to 12,000 but I only want to work 8 hours a day. * Why don't we agree on 20,000 dollars in salary and 10% for the pension fund? * I want to know more about promotion possibilities. * I don't want to lease a car. * No, I would like a company car. * I don't need anything else. * What will I be doing? * Help people. * I would like my job description to say work to help people. * What is the salary attached to this job? * I would be happy with around 25,000 dollars * That 7000 is too little * Great * Is there anything else we should discuss? Category:Negotiation